ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING M-shot: Kroc's warmth
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Mature one-shot for the story ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING CONTRACT, cowritten with peekodemeeko12. Kroc X Sabre


.

text

 _-"Dialogue"_ -

 ** _("Inner thinking"_** **)**

 **This is a time skip:** **MWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMW**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

This is one of the M-shots for the fic ' **ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING CONTRACT'** , Cowritten with peekodemeeko12 .

This M comes as an alternative ending of what could have happened and its before Kroc's and Ale's final confrontation :3

.

* * *

.

 **KROC'S WARMTH**

.

Kroc numbly worked out in his room, curling his arm with the 200 pound (~90 kilograms) weights as he began contemplating about Ale within the emptiness of his mind. He wasn't going to lose next time; he would make sure he was ready for anything that bastard could throw at him. Kroc let out a very low hiss, clenching his fist tightly around the metal bars. He was going to rip his throat out.

Silently entering Kroc's room, Sabre looked at Kroc's back. He was busy exercising and she took the chance to quietly sneak inside and towards a big pile of clothes that Kroc had discarded at the edge of the room. She lowered herself on all fours and then slipped into the pile where she crouched, pulling some shirt near her nose to smell the calming scent of someone she had come to trust. Her heat was settling down and ending but now that such instincts were almost gone she had begun to worry about the consequences of her heat.

Kroc's hissing became lower in pitch and more threatening. Just thinking about the bastard was pissing him off. Spotting some movement, his eyes flickered over towards the large wall of mirrors before pausing, seeing his returning gaze to be slitted. Dammit, just thinking about him made Kroc near dangerously close to going feral. With an irritated huff he let out a deep breath, calming himself until his pupils were more rounded. That was enough for the day. He slipped off the wet towel, tossing it over by the clean laundry before spotting a long thick fuzzy tail amongst the pile. He stared at it, his eyes locking onto the furry thing before he squirted some refreshing water into his mouth and walked over. "Sheela, that you?" Kroc asked as he approached.

A furry hand came out of the pile of clothes and grabbed the curling tail, pulling it inside the pile. A small voice answered, "Dom't mimt mee."

"Why are you in my clothes, Sheela?" Kroc asked, baffled as he crouched down in front of the pile and began carefully peeling the layers off. "I don't mind but why are you under them all?" He asked, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Ims calminmg." Sabre's voice answered.

Kroc removed the last layer and saw Sabre curled into a fluffy ball, nervously munching away on the tip of her own soft tail. Her big eyes looked wide and alarmed, and if he didn't know any better, afraid as well.

Sabre kept on munching and then pulled a towel over her head, curling even more. "Keemp doimg yoump stumff." She pulled a shirt again over herself. "Imll be heme."

Kroc remained silent and stared at the thin layer separating them. He did not move, instead continuing to just stare without the slightest idea as to what to do.

Sabre felt the staring and the silence before she very slowly lifted the towel from her face, continuing to munch on her own fur. Kroc was still looking at her. She pulled down the towel again and blindly grabbed some other fabric to place it over herself. "Dom't jumdge me, it's comfomtinmg."

" … I'm just trying to figure out what to do." He honestly admitted, blinking again in confusion.

Sabre released her tail. "You don't need to do anything, Kroc. Just let me rest here for some time. Your scent is comforting."

Kroc continued to stare, clearly not going to be moving any time soon. Rather than purposefully trying to be rude, the crocodile was trying to figure out what to do with the clearly distressed sheela. Being at a loss as to what to do however, he kept quiet and simply continued to stare.

Sabre looked back and then sighed. She was almost about to grab her tail again to munch on it when she simply rolled on her side and stared at kroc. "Do you want me to go?"

"Did something happen, Sheela?" Kroc asked, unable to think of another reason as to why she was there.

"Mmhh … no, it's just that I'm nervous." She admitted.

"About?" Kroc asked, flicking some of the clothing back to reveal her full fuzziness hidden under her shorts and shirt. Winter was certainly making the Sheela's coat thicker a lot fluffier considering how much fur was sticking to his once clean clothes.

Sabre took a deep breath knowing there was no escaping it now. "It's just that my heat is finally ending but … but I'm anxious about what will happen."

"Like?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Jaska might … well, maybe he won't try to kill me again, but he won't exactly like me here, will he? And there's also my hunt, and Antain's education and … "

"Here? As in the house?" Kroc asked before his eyes narrowed, "did the tiger say something to you?" He said with a light hiss in the back of his throat.

Sabre's fur got slightly straighter. "Eh? No! Jaska hasn't said anything. Not since he said he would help me with the heat." She then looked down, "but what if he helped only out of instinct and some sort of favor to Aleksey? He certainly has not said anything about what would happen when the heat ends, but I know that normal bastet guys just leave unless they are mates, but he considers this place more of his territory and … "

"Animal mates may attack each other at times out of instincts, but Extraspecies mates don't." Kroc said, clearly confused, "what makes you think Jaska would attack you? He had to have said something." Kroc said with a deeper frown before turning slightly, glancing down the hallway before starting towards Jaska's room to ask him directly what happened.

"Jaska isn't my mate." She grabbed his tail and hugged it tightly but as Kroc moved forward, he dragged her out of the pile while she kept on hugging his tail out of comfort and not minding being dragged over the tiled flooring.

Those words made Kroc stop in his tracks, surprised. "No?" He asked, looking back and finding her clinging to his tail, dragged entirely out of the pile as she hugged his tail close. He tensed up a bit, alarmed. "You alright, sheela?" He asked, leaning over her to make sure he didn't hurt her at all.

"No, he isn't and he has never mentioned or given any indication of even wanting to." She closed her eyes tightly. "So I assume he might tolerate me until the heat finally ends and then if I don't get near."

"Really?" Kroc said, feeling quite odd about that. He had assumed Jaska was her mate considering he was so overprotective of her but perhaps he simply misread that. "He is protective of you and that means, to him, you are his mate."

Sabre shook her head while munching on her tail before letting go of herself. "No, he was clear about it. He just helped me with the heat thing and I, well, I don't want to force anything. He reminds me too much of Aleksey and he thinks I can't see him beyond his likeness and … and what about you, Kroc? What would you like in a mate when you're done with Ale and free? Do you want a mate at all?"

"Me?" Kroc asked, looking surprised as he glanced down in thought. After all this time concentrating on Ale, he had never really considered a mate for himself. "Huh. Never really thought about it." He admitted, switching to his other hand as he continued curling his weights.

"Really? But once you kill Ale you'll be free from the past and have all your future ahead."

" … yeah." Kroc said, stopping his reps as he stared at nothing in particular. That was entirely true. He hadn't thought about anything after Ale; what _would_ he do?

"C'mon, big guy. You have some interest in something." Sabre stretched, her posture getting a bit relentless at the crocodile's silence. "You've traveled, you've learned stuff while here in the program … surely there is something else to do with your life after you finish that quest, no?"

"I really don't know, Sheela. Most of the time I just kept wanting to get stronger and that's it. Nothing much else to it." He shrugged.

"What about mating?" Sabre casually said. "Assuming you don't want a permanent mate, then you'd be interested in mating at least?"

"Never really checked out the Sheelas. Never had time." He heavily sighed, setting his weights down before sitting on the mat and laying on his back; his exposed belly showed his complete ease and trust with the feline, vulnerable with his thinner scales exposed.

"Oh please! You had the time and I'm sure more than 1 girl showed interest in you." She crossed her arms and leaned her chin on them. "Without Ale you could get a territory of your own and settle down."

"Sounds nice," he said, sounding more pondering than assuring as he stretched himself out, turning over so he was laying on his stomach as he let out a very heavy sigh. "How can I find a Sheela when I've hardly talked to any?" He asked, groaning as he flipped back over and looked up to Sabre, clearly restless, "talking is fine but with mating in the back of my head, it's hard to think," he heavily sighed.

Sabre let herself roll off the pile of clothes and crouched near Kroc. "You wouldn't have a problem speaking. Here I am, a sheela as you say, and you are speaking quite well." She smiled, and inadvertently she closed her eyes slowly for a few seconds to him. "You'd have no trouble getting a girl interested."

"You really don't want Jaska, sheela? He's a fine feline." Kroc admitted. He may have had differences with the tiger but overall he was a strong and capable male. If Sabre ended up with him, she would be well taken care of.

Sabre's eyes closed as shelaid low. "No ... he ... well, he helped me with the heat and he ... is my late mate's brother. So it's weird to even think on it ... and," she grabbed a shirt from the pile and put it over herself again before hugging her tail, "I won't lie, I might be slightly afraid of him or rather of what will happen once my heat ends completely." She rolled a bit. "He … he probably doesn't want a mate, or in any case not one like me, I'm … just no, forget it."

"You're not what, sheela?" Kroc asked, staring intensely at her as his tail swept across the mat slowly and methodically. If she had no mate and didn't want Jaska, why couldn't Kroc himself court her? Kroc locked his gaze on her, studying her. He knew she didn't hate him so that was a start. And he had to admit he really did like the Sheela, and her cub too. So why not? The saltwater crocodile's tail swept back the other way as he continued to ponder the possibility.

"Nothing. I'm not sure he even considers me a real bastet at all." She quickly added more to cover her slip. "I don't really know that much about bastets, I don't exactly behave accordingly … he's a proud guy, he probably wants a traditional bastet kitty."

"Why wouldn't he?" Kroc asked, puzzled, "you look like a perfectly fine bastet to me. And probably to Eztli to." He suggested, testing the waters and wanting to hear what she thought about the other bastet in the house. "You're felines." He said, hunching forward ever so slightly as he stared at her intently.

Her lips twisted for a moment. "Actually Eztli is like my cousin so that would be even weirder."

"A moment, Sheela. I'm going to get comfortable," Kroc suddenly said, crawling over to the pool on all fours before slipping inside, letting out a deep and relaxed breath before feeling the water vibrating around his neck, showing a rather flashy and impressive display of interest; to a female crocodile, anyway. Kroc held his breath, stopping the thrumming vibration. His body was reacting strangely and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

Sabre waited until he was in the water to continue, "I don't even know if I do want a new mate … sure, my body wants it and it would be good for Antian unless you consider that most males would rather kill him … "

"Not all." Kroc corrected her, pausing as he sensed his smell was becoming more potent. His eyes narrowed, bothered as he tried to submerge his body and neck deeper, lessening the scent temporarily while making the water splash up a little higher with his thrumming becoming louder; a very, very low pitched frequency call reverberated through the water, making Kroc want to do more but he stopped himself. What was he doing, exactly? Even he didn't really know but whatever it was, it just felt right.

"Well, not everyone, but many wouldn't want him around and I would not allow anyone to harm him … and as I mentioned, I don't need to be in heat to want to mate-," she heard a little disturbance in the water and turned to look at Kroc, noticing the water vibrating around him. Her nose then picked up a slightly musky and oily scent which practically screamed 'KROC HERE 120% READY'. She blinked, baffled as he stared back at her, seeming hesitant but he did not break eye contact and neither did she. "Mmhh … Kroc … are you … err … horny at the moment?"

" … I don't know." He admitted, his face turning more red. "I feel like a fool not knowing what I'm doing but it feels right somehow." He said, sounding rather uneasy and disturbed by how his body was reacting. Kroc let out a slight groan as his tail lifted into the air slightly over the water, his back submerged and his snout in the air as well.

"Mmhhh … and why are you feeling like that?" She gulped while watching the water, jumping onto his scaly back while listening to the very deep, almost bellow-like sound through his vibrating scales.

Kroc stayed silent, looking back at her a bit with his face turning more red as his feelings became more blatantly clear through his actions, "I want to mate with you." Kroc said, sounding sure of it as he let out a very, very deep bellow once again, taking Sabre for short ride around the small pool.

"Me?" Sabre tilted her head and pointed at herself, her pupils mere tiny dots in surprise. "You sure? I'm a ... cat, remember? Different species. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, Sheela, I don't mind one bit," Kroc let out a deep groan as his back shook, startling Sabre into leaping off and onto the side of the pool as she watched the water jump into the air and dance around in a hypnotic display of movement, "I really care for you, Sheela. No matter what Extraspecies you are." He said, floating over to her and very delicately tapping his snout against her side. His breathing slowly staggered a bit, appearing to become more excited.

"You sure? You'd like some casual mating? Is this some kind of heat?" She grabbed her elbow nervously, fiddling with her fur. Sabre wasn't sure what to make of this but the scent of his suddenly very manly scent was making her legs tremble.

"A crocodile's heat isn't as intense as a feline's. We can survive it without mating if need be. I survived your heat quite well, didn't I?" He said, raising himself up higher before very gently tapping his nose to ears, "I want to mate with you, Sabre. It's out of season but I want to." He said, parting his jaws slightly and letting out that deep, sensual call while his sides and neck vibrated deeply with hums that were almost too deep for Sabre to hear but most certainly feel.

She looked sad for a moment. "I don't mind, I guess, but … do you only want to practice for if you ever get a regular or permanent mate?"

"No, Sheela." He said, hesitant before he gently gripped her arm and tapped his snout to her head, "I want _you_ , Sabre." He said, his face turning more red in embarrassment.

"Like ... as in permanent mating?" She gulped and looked him up and down. With whatever he answered with, she couldn't deny that regardless of species he was more than a fine fit male; very caring, strong and protective.

"I wouldn't mind, Sheela." He admitted, sliding his hand over her thigh, "I am not a good cuddler and I am cold blooded. But my body reacts like this now because I want you." He said with some hesitation to the words he spoke but becoming more sure of himself as his tail lifted up higher above the water, displaying his flexibility and strength in his powerful tail alone.

"You ARE a very good cuddler, mammal or not." She smiled. "Alright ... for now at least. I still have to finish my own quest but right now it's fine." She approached him and pressed her nose over his. She closed her eyes slowly and began rubbing and nuzzling him.

"I've never mated before, Sheela," Kroc bashfully admitted, leaning over her a bit as he crawled partially out of the water. He supported his weight on one hand, curling his other hand around her back but left her an escape route if she wanted to flee, "I'm nervous I might hurt you."

"Don't worry, it comes naturally. We just adjust," she hugged him to rub herself on him, softly purring, "this means I'll take the lead out of experience." She blushed and looked away before placing her face on his neck to give small kisses. As he started vibrating his neck slightly to emit a small tune she started to feel him up until she found his slit, making Kroc twitch as her fingers slipped inside the warm and gooey flesh housing his member. "Does that feels good?"

"Yeah … strange, though," he admitted, stroking her back as he pressed his snout to hers. His hands stroked her back slowly and sensually, pressing her belly against his hips while her hand put pressure on his slit and fingered it, trying to entice his member to come out so she could start working it up. Kroc continued to stroke her, unsure if what he was doing was right. He wanted to hold her close but wasn't sure how to pleasure her, "am I doing it right, Sheela?" He asked in a low voice, trying not to seem so awkward.

"I guess? To tell you the truth I only know that reptiles keep it in their pouches until mating." She looked very embarrassed, "am I doing things right to get it up for you?"

Kroc started at her, baffled by what she meant before realizing the difference between male mammals and reptiles. "Ah, Sheela, that's not right with crocs." He said, realizing what she meant.

"No?" Sabre stopped and turned to look at him.

"Mammals are always soft and most reptiles too, but not crocodiles," he said, glancing away in thought, "well, it would be better to watch," he admitted, taking a small step back before closing his eyes and concentrating. Sabre watched, puzzled as his slit slowly ever so slightly parted before a large, hard erection lunged right out and stood tall, startling her.

"Nyaaah so fast!" Sabre was amazed and even more embarrassed. "It is convenient, I guess," she scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous smile.

"I'll be gentle, Sheela," Kroc assured her as it sucked back into himself, startling her as Kroc parted her legs and moved her slit over hers, trying to align himself while balancing her over him.

"Wait, Kroc!" She jumped aside. "You may be ready, but I'm not!" She crouched down a bit, just narrowly missing the member that shot back out and just over her slit, sitting between them and being hugged by her warm crease. Her heart stuttered, startled by the close call, "I actually need some foreplay and stimulation to get ... uhh, ready."

"You do?" He asked before pausing, "ah … if the males do, then so do females," he sheepishly admitted, setting her down and he looked her over. "What should I do?"

"Well, I'm used to lots of kissing, licking, cuddling and foreplay," she listed off.

Kroc blinked slowly, glancing down at himself as he very suddenly came to the realization he could do none of those things well if not at all. His claws were much too sharp and his tongue was placed well inside of his jaws. He had nothing soft or blunt to help excite her. His eyes softened, clearly a bit disheartened as he grimaced, trying to think of another way he could help her.

She looked at him and quickly gave him a tight, reassuring hug. "But I still like you and I know we can manage it!" She then kissed his jaw, "mmhh … let me try to take care of things, k?"

"Alright, Sheela." Kroc said, sounding unsure, "anything I can do?" He offered as Sabre trotted over to the door, giving him a cute smile before dashing down the hallway. Kroc stared at the door intently, waiting before he heard her running back down the hall before leaping into his room, carrying a large bulky towel wrapped around something. She closed the door and approached as Kroc eyed up the object she brought in. "What's that?" He asked, puzzled as she tossed the towel aside and showed him a brightly colored dildo.

Sabre looked away with a blush. "At the start of my heat I tried using this to take care of things myself but it didn't work. Once I got 'help' I kinda forgot about it." Sabre looked at the dildo and then at Kroc, then she took a deep breath thinking on what to do next. "Can you show me your … mmhh.. penis again?" Sabre said.

Kroc shifted, a little confused before he lightly rubbed his lower belly before his member shot out and stood tall and thick.

"It really stays always up." The corner of her lips twisted upward in an attempted smile but it was just awkward. She approached Kroc and compared the size of the dildo with his penis. Despite the varied shape at the tip, which in Kroc's case had a sort of 2 big balled protuberances at the very point on the shape of a spade, it was bigger than the size of the big dildo she had and certainly different than the 'help' she had gotten. "I've taken this toy before so I'll just have to work myself a bit to use it and then we can go at it."

Kroc stared at her, not exactly understanding what she meant but trusted she knew what she was doing, "alright, Sheela. And you're going to what?" He asked, watched as she squirted some lube onto her fingers. She sat in front of him and spread her legs, taking a deep breath and then with her other hand spread her slit before using her lubed fingers on her visibly pink flesh.

Kroc crouched down in front of her and watched, curious about her feminine slit as he deeply inhaled the sweet scent. It was certainly a savoring sort of tasting smell that made his tongue tingle in anticipation. He leaned forward a bit, sliding his snout between her knees as he stared at her working it.

Sabre tensed up and blushed but she didn't close her legs, letting him see and smell her. "Have you seen any other girl, mmhh ... this close?" She asked, using two fingers in a V she parted herself a bit more and began to rub herself slowly.

"I'm afraid I haven't, Sheela." Kroc admitted, parting his jaws as his tongue detached from the roof of his mouth, moving slightly through the air to get a better sense of her core.

"Ok." Sabre then inserted one finger into her pussy and commenced to move it around. "Some stimulation is needed. It helps me get wet inside so I'll be slippery for … you." She explained before using her other hand to trace her folds from inside out. With care she slipped a finger in and began moving it around, looking with a blush at how intently Kroc was looking at her.

"Mammals use their tongue to help stimulate one another, yeah?" Kroc asked, licking his metal jaw slightly with his smooth looking tongue. He tried to subtly stretch out his tongue but he could not reach far enough with the short tongue. Perhaps out the side of his jaws his could try but any angle attempted would be awkward for both him and Sabre.

"Don't worry, it's fine, I can stimulate myself." Sabre said, seeing what he was attempting to do with his tongue and she already knew it wouldn't work.

"Let me try something, sheela. I can't use my claws but maybe I can angle my tongue to help." He offered, hesitant before he began trying to take off his lower jaw. "I could make room by taking this off," he noted, clearly very much so wanting to help her achieve stimulation.

"No!" She said all too quickly. "I mean, no, it's fine that's why …. that's why there are toys!" She quickly said, grabbing the dildo and shoving it inside, moving it in and out slowly. "This will do fine." Of course, it wasn't as if seeing his scar would be a turnoff, but admittedly, the jaws of a crocodile were a bit terrifying.

"So this is how you warm up with this thing?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as his jaws parted, tasting her scent on his tongue as he lightly blushed. "You taste amazing, Sheela." He admitted, leaning forward and sniffing delicately at her core as she moved the short dildo around and rubbed her own clit.

"Mmhh.. thanks?" Sabre gulped and blushed. "This is … weird for me too, but I guess the most important part is being relaxing and trusting of your partner?"

Kroc sat down beside her, gently gripping her waist and sitting her over his lap while he tried to think of what he could do to help her become more excited. He was already feeling the burning passion and wanted to expel his member but he resisted. Instead, he busied himself on smelling and tasting her scent, very gently rubbing her sides and grasping her breasts with a surprising tenderness. He turned towards her, sliding a small portion of his broad and thick tongue out the side of his jaws as he lapped at her breast, watching it bounce. "How can I help, Sheela?" Kroc offered with a frown, "my claws are sharp and can't retract … my tongue is deep in my mouth and I'm not much good for anything you're trying to do now," Kroc deeply frowned as his tail swept across the ground, clearly eager to get involved but hesitating as to how.

"I can't take it as fast, I guess, but touch me." She placed her hand over his shoulder and felt the texture of his scales. "Or … we can use my favorite scratching post in another way." She smiled.

"How so?" Kroc asked, curious.

Sabre smiled, kissing just under his jaw before she climbed up to go to his back, where she leaned over him, her pubis right over the scales and rubbed her slit against his lower back where the scales weren't as sharp. "It's bumpy but feels nice."

In response to her heavy scent in the air he began to thrum, vibrating his back and making Sabre yowl and jump before pushing herself back down onto him, heavily panting with her claws out to grip and scratch his scales. Kroc immediately stopped thrumming, looking back at her in concern.

"Are you alright, sheela?" Kroc asked, concerned before seeing the pleasure on her face as she moved her hips against his back.

"Do that again, it's nice." Sabre leaned down and bit on his scales, heavily panting with an aching lingering desire sparking in her eyes. "That vibration feels awesome."

Kroc watched her roll against his studded spikes, glancing away as he began thinking of an idea. He may not be soft and cuddly but thank his mother for giving him some brains instead. Slowly he moved onto all fours, surprising Sabre as he rose up. In response to the movement, Sabre sat more heavily against his scales, hitting her love button just right as she grabbed her breast and rubbed against him harder with a loud moan. While she was pleasuring herself Kroc's mouth cracked open, beginning to salivate from the delicious scent she was giving off while he wrapped some towels around some weights.

Sabre mewled loudly as she held onto him, wondering what he was doing but not minding anything. "What'cha doing?" She asked, trembling with a soft stuttering to her breath.

"Here, Sheela. Hook your feet under these. You can get more pressure that way." Kroc suggested, laying down a bit and planking while she rubbed herself on his lower back some more. Her legs reached around his body, hooking her feet beneath the weights and pulling up, making her press more heavily onto his back. The more her pressure increased the louder her mewls became.

Kroc very deeply blushed, enjoying the sounds of her arousal before he closed his eyes, concentrating on listening to her calls and feeling her movement. The taste in the air grew more potent as he deeply inhaled it, savoring the flavor with a blush before he very, very deeply thrummed while rocking his hips up and down like a fluctuating wave, practicing a bit of his natural grinding instinct and very unnatural thrusting he would need to do. Considering the differences between reptile mating and mammal mating, he knew he would have to move like a mammal for her to really enjoy herself. Despite feeling ridiculous at the odd movement, Sabre's loud groans encouraged him to continue.

"It's awesome, Kroc!" Sabre move back and forth as he moved up and down, adding even more rubs to her happy riding, feeling the tingles spreading as with a small 'mew' she grabbed onto him by the push of her orgasm. With a loud yowl she felt her body shudder in delight with her juices squirting between her legs and over his scales. Sabre achingly kneaded his back, heavily panting as she slowly gathered her wits about her. With a glance down she stared at the juices, very deeply blushing. "I think I squirted."

With a groaning sigh she slipped off of Kroc's back, laying on the mat while heavily panting in her excitement and her legs wide open. Kroc stared at her core, blushing before crawling partially over her. He smoothly reached around, picking her up and hugging her to his chest before the dildo slipped out, making him look at the toy. As Sabre heavily panted and purred against him he wondered if she was stretched enough to take him in. Thinking better safe than sorry, Kroc reached around and picked the slick toy up before leaning back and hugging her firm with one arm.

"Kroc, maybe I'm re-," she tried to say before he pushed the toy back inside her, startling her as he pushed it in and out of her puckered pink slit. "A-AaAAAaAaHh-!" Sabre cried out, spreading her legs wide as he nuzzled his jaws against her back, watching the toy pop deep inside of her before yanking it back out quickly. Sabre hitched her hips up, moving her tail aside as Kroc leaned forward a bit to more accurately penetrate her deeply. "Move it, Kroc." She began grinding against him as he pushed the dildo in with his palm, moving in circular motion before popping it out with one go. Sabre moaned and continued her grinding, sensually rolling her hips against the toy and matching his movements with the rhythm.

Kroc's head craned back with a deep inhale, his torso and neck vibrating rather hard with the deep hums that were too low for her to hear. His spine curled, putting more pressure between them as he held her hips on instinct and began to return the grinding while feeling his member poke out further.

"Let's do it." Sabre set her hands over his and lead him into rubbing her. Kroc began panting as his member extended, hard and excited as she stepped off of him to admire the differences in texture from what she was used to. Kroc had plush prongs at the tip of his member and a thick stump already well lubricated and a slick member. Given how thick his member was, it might as well counted for two. She gulped in anticipation. "I'm going to get on it."

"You sure?" Kroc asked, hesitant. "Don't rush." He said, nuzzling his snout against her.

"It's fine now." Since she was already very wet herself she went ahead and grabbed his member, pumping on it a couple times before positioning so that it'd be directly below her as she started descending on it.

"Already?" Kroc asked, seeming almost nervous as his tail slid across the ground. He groaned as her startlingly hot core began sucking him in.

"I told you I'm super needy. We can try slower techniques after this but we both really need it right now." She heavily panted, swiveling her hips and moving his stiff member with her a bit. "Cats … uhh … do it often rather than continuously, but we'll figure it out."

" … yeah … but if, if I go feral, you leap into the rafters. I can't jump that high." He warned, seeming anxious as his eyes narrowed a tad bit more in his panting excitement. "You feel amazing, sheela." Kroc admitted with a deeper blush than before.

Sabre leaned forward to lick his nose and then slid over him, feeling his girth occupy all her canal and forced her to spread her legs far more. Kroc held her sides, guiding her down over his pulsing member. Her hot base touched his as he deeply groaned, his chest vibrating as he sat up and hugged her, deeply inhaling her scent before he thrust his hips forward, digging as deep as he could inside her while taking the utmost care not to hurt her. Sabre yowled and took him in, feeling impaled by how thick he was. Despite the almost painful yet arousing stretching, he lifted her up a bit before thrusting again, making her yowl louder in pleasure.

"Go slower, please, rub it slowly in and out." Sabre softly ordered while hugging him.

The tight pull against his member left him excited as he leaned forward, rolling on top of her before he began thrusting at a decent pace. Sabre's claws dug into the ground, yowling loudly in her excitement as the ground scratched her back with each of his hard thrusts. He had quite a bit of raw power and it terribly excited her, making her toes curl with the sensation of being pounded in by such a hard and capable member.

"Feel good, sheela?" Kroc asked, feeling himself melting inside of her. Her hot core clung to him in a desperate clingy kind of heat that made him want to unleash his seed inside her. The thought excited him further as he thrusted a little faster, hitting her base harder with each thrust.

Sabre yowled and opened her legs to cross them at the sides of his hips and allow him to plunge deeper while she clung to the floor with her claws to try and not be shoved over the floor so he'd hit her insides fully. "Si. Does it feels good for you, Kroc?" She asked while growling, on the verge of going feral herself.

"Dangerously addictive," he grunted, leaning down and parting his jaws. His tongue reached out, dragging up her shoulder her he panted with an open mouth, feeling his eyes turn to slits but he held it back still. Neither of them were prepared for that just yet. "Sabre, bite me." Kroc encouraged, leaning down so his shoulder was by her head.

Sabre lunged her head and bit his shoulder with the long fangs of the closest living thing to a saber tiger actually penetrating into his scales before she clung onto his frame and mewled hard, her claws digging into his scales as they moved in unison together. His arm reached behind her back, holding her against him as he took a deep breath before his body harshly vibrated with the deep sounds, tickling her body and vibrating his own penetrating member.

Sabre bit with more strength as she spasmed with an orgasm, yowling without letting go of him. Her core ached from the strength of his thrusts but it was a welcomed sore pleasure that made her core ache in delight.

"Can I cum inside you, sheela?" Kroc asked, feeling on the verge of the tipping point himself. He was so excited that he could hardly wait for her answer.

"Mmhh..mmmhhh!" She made pressure with her legs to encourage him and then made some tight clutch in her inside, a kegel contraption against his member to massage the seeds out of him.

Kroc deeply groaned, continuing thrusting and enjoying the friction milking his member while he unloaded deep inside her pouch. He grabbed her rear and held her close, panting for air as he felt a very, very sweet sort of release of the likes he had not experienced before spread through his body. Kroc tremble and ached, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt his mind become blank with pleasure. It was amazing how long he held out without this sort of release.

"We can try more positions too." Sabre undulated her body to rub on him, mildly thinking how he could be hard even after he cummed. He could possibly just keep thrusting without pausing for hours on end. The mere thought made her head swim in lewd thoughts, numbly licking his scales to calm herself.

Kroc let out an excited groan, grabbing her before he spun her around. The twisting motion made her excitedly yowl as he hugged her from behind, thrusting his hips harder into her as they both breathed rather hard. "If I hurt you, tell me, Sheela." He said, managing to reach deep with each slam against her. He thrusted a few more times and then he hit all the way inside, his tip hitting a dead end within her. The hard hitting motion made Sabre roar with blinding pleasure, pushing her hips back against him.

Not knowing the reason for her roar he immediately backed out, startled as he anxiously looked her over. "Did I hurt you, sheela?!" He asked, leaning over her worriedly.

"You hit my cervix." Her fur stood up, heavily panting with her hips raising up, "do it again, and faster!" She panted, lowering her front to present her back to him in a better position.

Kroc continued to pump his hips, moving faster and faster before expelling his seed once again, heavily blushing and breathing as he continued to thrust into her with only a brief pause in beat. His large hand reached around her back to her breast, giving a light squeeze before he squished the pleasurable softness within his grasp.

Sabre's movements calmed down a bit, her claws losing pressure on the floor she had scratched, and briefly looking back with a deep blush she grimaced a sort of smile. "I didn't imagine you would be thrusting like this ... and I suspect you can just keep on if I let you." She said, almost tempted to ask for more right then and there.

"Sheela, I'll do whatever you want me to however long you want me to do it." Kroc lightly blushed, nuzzling her cheek slightly and delivering a half kiss with his upper lips while his metal jaw tapped against her. "I want to and will make you happy." Kroc muttered into her ear as he slowed down his thrusting, moving much more deeply into her.

"Kroc … ," her eyes widened and she got off him to change position and face him directly, hugging him closely, and digging her claws into his back while purring deeply, rubbing her cheeks on him in marking nuzzles while placing small kiss all over. "I ... I think I'm falling for you. I don't know if I can be your little ball of warmth but I can try."

"Nothing would make me happier." Kroc smiled, kissing her forehead, "do you want me to keep thrusting or do you want to stop?" He asked, hugging her tightly but gently in his arms.

"Let's just cuddle, please." She flicked her ears. "We can do it again in a little while. Cat's don't do it for that long, but we do it often." Sabre looked away for a second.

"If that's what you want." Kroc smiled, nuzzling her cheek before his member suddenly yanked right out of her. Kroc smiled and laid on his side, hugging her tightly against him. "Are you feeling alright, sheela? Sore? If you want I can get you some water." He offered, unsure of what to do now that they had mated. "So … sheela, we mated, so now what?" Kroc asked, seeming a little sheepish and unsure of what to do with himself.

"Mmhhh…." Sabre tilted her head, cuddling, "mmhhh… snuggling is always nice." Sabre cutely smiled up at him.

"I can do that," Kroc smiled, nuzzling her a bit before rolling onto his back and kept her over his chest. The large crocodile turned his head away from Sabre, loudly yawning. "Shouldn't be so tired right now. You must have tuckered me right out, sheela" Kroc lightly laughed in embarrassment, a little disappointed in himself for being sleepy while holding the sheela.

"It's normal. Healthy and strong males are always sleepy after a few ejaculations. Normally most males can't even get more than once, and males that are super healthy, usually get super sleepy afterwards." Sabre purred, rubbing her chin on Kroc.

"Ah … that's good then." Kroc said before letting out another yawn. "Was worried that something was wrong with me for a minute." He said, trying to stave off the sudden onslaught of sleepiness.

"You are fine, Kroc. _Very_ fine." She chuckled. "Go sleep. I'll just entertain myself if I need to."

"If you say so, Sabre." Kroc said, not hearing the last part before he tipped his head back, closing his eyes to rest for a few minutes.

Sabre smiled and kissed his neck, purring deeply. Kroc was very cute. Her hips trembled excitedly as she looked back, seeing his member still staying up strong before it suddenly sucked back into his body, startling her. "Oh? … damn." Sabre puffed, knowing that now that Kroc was asleep. It would be near impossible to wake him up until late in the morning. She of course could use the toys but her instincts told her there was something way better to calm her heat nearby.

Sabre worked her way around Kroc's groin, trying to inquisitively think of how to make it pop back out again like the best jack-in-a-box in the world. She crawled around him and pushed around his slit, trying to entice it back out. She noticed Kroc pushing his lower stomach earlier so perhaps there was a trigger there. Crawling over his chest, she pushed on his lower belly before his member quickly shot up, standing up tall and firm for her.

Sabre gave a small jump away like a startled kitty before approaching back and pressing on the spot, noticing again how hard his penis already was … so hard, and ready and inviting … with a Chesire smirk, she happily placed herself back on it to ride on him again, pressing that spot now that she knew where it was. It was definitely going to be a fun and long night.

 **MMWWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWWMMWWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Kroc let out a loud yawn, feeling a very pleasurable and sore heat burning his groin. He groaned and craned his head up, very sleepily staring at his groin as he saw Sabre moving up and down on him, very sweaty and appearing quite exhausted. He blinked, unsure if what he was seeing was right. "You alright, sheela?" Kroc asked, confused as his head bobbed up and down, following her movement. If he didn't know any better he'd say she looked exhausted but pleasantly so.

"Good morning, Kroc." She deeply purred, her pupils were dilated and her tongue was slightly lolling out. "I'm alright … very right."

"I'm feeling raw … what did you do?" Kroc grunted as he sat up, setting a hand on her hip to try and slow her down a bit as he frowned, feeling so satisfied that his whole body felt like jello - but his pole was assuredly very sore and there was quite the mess on his groin.

With a loud yowl, Sabre tensed up, milking him once more before she dropped forward over him, purring even more deeply while curling up on him with the most satisfying kitty grin ever.

"W … were you doing that all night?" Kroc asked, looking down and seeing how swollen she was as she achingly purred, rubbing against him short of breath. He blinked, hardly able to believe it. That must have been quite the workout. "Did I fall asleep before you were satisfied?" Kroc asked, very displeased. "I'm sorry, Sabre." Kroc said, hugging her firmly. "Didn't realize you still wanted a go before I passed out on you."

"It's fine … I'm good, it was good." She mumbled accommodating in his embrace half ways to la-la-land. "I won't be able to walk today at all" The bastet chuckled before yawning and tucking herself for nap "But it's fine, I liked it … I like you."

Kroc stared at her before softly smiling, nuzzling against her. "Love you too, sheela." He said before picking up the limp kitty and walking over to his lamp. He twitched a bit, looking down at his member and noticing some bite marks on his swollen member. He groaned and staggered a bit as he pulled his member back into his body, grimacing. The other crocodile mates weren't kidding when they said sheelas took the energy right out of a mate. He faintly smiled and layed Sabre down on the soft bed beneath the heat lamp before he turned it onto a low setting. "I'll be right back, sheela." He said before walking off into the hallway.

Sabre purred and rolled around in Kroc's scent, burying her head into his pillows without being able to stop her rampant purring. She has a lot of fun … so much fun. She couldn't remember the last time she has just fun before. And she felt safe… he made her feel safe, and he was nice and considerate and brave and strong… yeah, maybe some of that were just her instincts but she did like his presence, and she did like him more than she had liked anyone after … well, after she came here. And although maybe she didn't have an idea of what she was doing, she was sure she wanted to try this out.

Almost an hour later Kroc returned with a large bowl of well-seasoned meat and a nice tasty fruity shake as he set it down before pushing it forwards towards her, seeing her greedy eyes staring up the goods.

The leopardess rolled around and emitted a calling growl. "Is that for me?" Sabre blinked and blushed; this was a very romantic and considerate gesture for extraspecies, especially with Kroc who didn't like to share his meals.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be hungry." Kroc smiled as he picked her up and sat her in his lap, making sure her swollen regions were free of pressure as he pulled over the bowl and held the nicely chopped meat up to her lips. "Go ahead and relax, sheela." He smiled, pushing the meat into her mouth.

She chewed on the meat, surprised of the flavoring. The host had never made something with this kind of seasoning before. "This wasn't made by the host, was it?"

"It's homebrewed seasoning. I had to sneak out to the market and get some of the right plants for it. It's good, right?" Kroc grinned as he got another piece for her, holding it in front of her to eat.

Sabre looked at him and then leaned forward to bite the meat. She ate it slowly, savoring it. "It's tasty."

"Glad you like it, sheela." Kroc smiled, getting

"I'll prepare something next time … uuhhhmmmm … maybe not, you don't like your meat cooked … and I may use too much chile."

"If you make it, I'll try it." Kroc grinned, nuzzling her happily. "Relax today, sheela. I'll do everything since you seemed to have done everything last night." Kroc lightly chuckled, rolling her over to lay on her back as he laid on his side, continually feeding her meat as she laid comfortably against him.

Sabre smiled and moved her head up for a second to bump noses, then she pulled back and slowly closed her eyes for a moment. Then she leaned down on him and happily accepted the meat strips, all the time purring.

.

 **THE END**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Peeko: I freaking love Kroc and Sabre x3 so cute!**

 **chaos-dark-lord: Well, this was the M for Sabre and Kroc. This was really cute, and its actually on the top list of couples the readers like, I personally think this couple has a lot of chemistry. What you think?  
**

 **There are other M's you can read . More will be released later too.  
**

.

.


End file.
